Strika (BM)
Strika is one of the greatest generals in Cybertron's history, and the consort of Obsidian. She had her spark removed by Megatron, only to later have it replaced within a Vehicon body. She joined the ranks of theVehicon generals, taking the place of Tankor as commander of heavy artillery. While she was pretending to have all the brains of a calculator watch, heractivation code (and, indeed, her entire vocabulary) was "terminate". She dropped the word when the ruse was over. Fiction Beast Wars cartoon continuity Beast Machines cartoon : Voice actor: Patricia Drake (English), Rikako Aikawa (Japanese),more» Admiral Ackbar, your line? Like Obsidian, Strika wasn't given an alternate personality, as the previous Vehicon generals had. However, her primary directive was to protect Cybertron, but since Megatron was Cybertron now, her loyalty was misplaced. Built at the same time as Obsidian, Strika remained silent as Thrust admired the two new recruits (though she did give him a dirty look). Attacking a topside Silverbolt andNightscream, she went after the bat when they split up, grounding him with cannon fire. Before she could crush him, though, Cheetor dropped into her party and Blackarachnia trapped her in a web, though it didn't hold for long under her attempts to escape. Cheetor tried to reason with her, but she turned and sped off, reuniting with Obsidian. When the Maximals cornered the two generals, the trap was sprung, as hundreds of drones surrounded the Maximals. Strika expressed smug amazement that the Maximals had fallen for her and Obsidian's "dumb generals" act, complete with faked battle cries/activation codes of "Terminate!" and "Obliterate!" Old help, meet the new help. Forced to retreat, the Maximals attempted to escape into the sewers, but Strika's drones popped out from every manhole, cutting them off. After they'd barricaded themselves in the Citadel, Optimus Primal realized they had been herded there, at which point Obsidian contacted them and revealed himself and Strika. Only the timely intervention of Botanica saved the Maximals, her seeds disrupting the drones' targeting systems. Strika was upset to discover her side's scans of Botanica were drastically incomplete. With the Maximals gone, Strika returned with Obsidian to Megatron to accept their punishment for failure, but they were congratulated instead, having given Megatron time to formulate his plan for the sparks. Sparkwar Pt. I: The Strike When Optimus split his team to investigate a vision from the Oracle, Strika was waiting for Rattrap and Botanica at the Citadel. Ambushing the Maximals, she gave chase but temporarily lost them when they hid in a building. However, it didn't take long to locate them, and she mercilessly attacked Botanica while Rattrap was plugged into a holographic pleasure terminal. Disabling them, Strika prepared to administer the coup de grace to Botanica, but Rattrap intervened and plugged her into the terminal instead, leaving her admiring the beauty of an undamaged Cybertron. Sparkwar Pt. II: The Search Not everyone can be Pamela Andertron. As Megatron prepared to enact his plan, Strika and Obsidian were assigned to guard the Grand Mal's exterior. When the Maximals attempted to enter the Grand Mal, Silverbolt, Cheetor and Nightscream caused some major problems for the two with Rattrap's signature-altering devices—until Strika used one of the devices to send feedback through the other units, allowing the Maximals to be detected. She then got thrown into Obsidian by Noble. Sparkwar Pt. III: The Siege With Megatron's seeming destruction, Obsidian and Strika were at a loss. Offered a place with the Maximals by Cheetor, Strika was incredulous at the notion, but she and Obsidian accepted after a crazed mutant zombie thing tried to scrap her and everyone else present. Thrust slagged them off for this, pointing out they were loyal to everyone and that meant loyal to no one. When Megatron's crazed spark entered the Grand Mal, Obsidian and Strika moved to intercept. It wasn't too successful. However, when Megatron's spark was repolarized and bonded to a Diagnostic Drone, Strika and Obsidian seized him and vacated the premises, swearing their loyalty to Megatron once more: Thrust's words had made an impact on them. Megatron, however, was infuriated and refused to accept it was tactically necessary to have withdrawn. Spark of Darkness Gross, Cheetor left a floater! Along with Obsidian and Thrust, Strika led the final assault on the Grand Mal, though she spent her time chasing Maximals rather than attacking the floating base (and chasing Thrust around for a while after Nightscream planted a device on her that made her see others as Maximals). Endgame Pt. I: The Downward Spiral After making a massive assault on the downed fortress and taking out Blackarachnia personally, Strika, Obsidian and Thrust cornered Cheetor in the Grand Mal's engine room. However, the crafty cat activated the anti-gravity drive, sending Strika and Obsidian hurtling up into Cybertron's orbit.Endgame Pt. II: When Legends Fall Singularity Ablyss As Megatron's polarized spark traveled from body to body near the end of the Spark War, it settled in an Aero Drone body and attacked Strika, Obsidian, Nightscream, and Cheetor. Though it could not communicate in this form, it silently cursed Strika and Obsidian for switching allegiances at the first opportunity. Singularity Ablyss Universe: Featuring the Wreckers Though marooned in orbit, Strika and Obsidian were otherwise undamaged and were able to serve Cybertron once more. When theQuintessons invaded technorganic Cybertron one week after the Great Reformatting, Obsidian rewired an orbiting monitoring station for combat, while Strika used its artillery to take down an impressive target. The Quintesson ship Paradigm was destroyed in low orbit over Polyhex. Strika and Obsidian turned their attentions to the planetary defense grid. Though they had faith in the Maximals below, as they had bested even them, the two still served the lofty goal of protecting Cybertron from invaders.Wreckers: Finale Part II Cybertron comic See her way in the back? Falling into the goop? At the end of the Universe war, Optimus Primal's Children of Primusfought one last desperate battle within Unicron against the Minions of Unicron. "Nemesis" Strika was of these minions, and she met a gruesome end when Unicron himself vanished beneath them, somehow due to the Unicron Singularity. Though Optimus Primal and his warriors were able to escape through a dimensional portal to their home dimensions, Nemesis Strika and Obsidian fell to their doom in the molten lakes of the Pit. Revelations Part 2 Nemesis Strika is presumably an alternate-universe version of Strika, similar to Universe's Obsidian and Tankor, but since all we know about her is her appearance in this panel, that's not something we can know for certain. The Transformers cartoon Surprise, she's retroactively Strika! (No, not the purple one. The pink one!) Strika was one of the Transformers alive millions of years ago during the Quintessons' enslavement of their people. She and Glyph stood in shock as a peer was destroyed for his insolence. Five Faces of Darkness, Part 41 Wings Universe The Wings Universe is heavily based on the North American cartoon universe, but deviates from it in both cosmetic ways and in several continuity points. Strika was a part of an all female team of archaeologists that had discovered an ancient factory that could be the key to the Transformer's origins. When the Autobots arrived to investigate, Strika let them see for themselves. Flames of Yesterday Termination Toys Beast Machines You will spend hours activating my addictive gimmickry. * Strika (Deluxe, 2001) ** Accessories: 2 missiles : Part of the first wave of Deluxes in the Beast Machines "Battle For the Spark" subline, Strika transforms into a Cybertronic six-wheeled assault tank. Two pressure-launch missiles are mounted on top, and pressing the figure's spark crystal causes them to pom-pom back and forth to simulate firing. Both gimmicks are fully functional in both modes. ::* More information on Strika at TFU.info Universe (2003) More like Nemesis Reprolabels.com, am I right? * Nemesis Strika (Deluxe, 2005) ** Accessories: 2 missiles : Nemesis Strika is a redeco and minor retooling of the original Beast Machines Strika toy. The figure's chest was retooled to accommodate the addition of a Decepticon insignia. Unusually, this insignia is not atampographed paint application, but a paper sticker (and not the one seen in the Hasbro stock photography of the toy). ::* More information on Nemesis Strika at TFU.info Beast Wars Returns The show model didn't have one bit of lavender, yet, hey, here we are. * Vehicon Strika (Deluxe, 2005) ** Accessories: 2 missiles : In 2005 the toy was redecoed and released as part of the JapaneseToysЯUs exclusive Beast Wars Returns series, the Japanese name for Beast Machines. Having been produced several years after the cartoon, this version casually attempted a more show-accurate look than the original by swapping out the originally silver plastic for magenta and lavender, but making no other deco changes. The figure retained the mold changes used for the Universe release (see above), and since no actual paint operations were changed, details on the chest plate's sculpt that no longer exist are still painted. Timelines Does this gun make me look fat? * Machine Wars: Termination (BotCon box set, 2013) ** Accessories: Missile : Timelines Strika is a retool of Generations Warpath, transforming into a tank. She has a spring-loaded missile launcher mounted on her right shoulder, and has 5mm-compatible hands. She comes in a BotCon 2013-exclusive boxset with Hoist, Skywarp, Obsidian, and Megaplex. : This mold was also used to make the Blastcharge Strika Drone and''Timelines'' Treadshot. ::* More information on ''Timelines Strika at TFU.info'' Notes * Story editor Bob Skir wanted to depict Obsidian and Strika's return to Cybertron after the reformatting wave hit in the last episode, making them the only two purely mechanical beings remaining. However, this never made it into the series. * The name "Strika" is possibly derived from "Stryker", a type of eight-wheeled all-wheel-drive armored combat vehicle. * Nemesis Strika is currently the only Transformer named "Nemesis _________" who isn't a black clone of the original. Her actual relationship to said original is currently unknown; she might be an alternate version, she might be the original. Nobody knows, but for simplicity's sake, we're putting her on this page either way. * Transformers Vault erroneously calls her Strike. Foreign names * Japanese: Strika (ストライカ Sutoraika) Category:Transformers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Robots Category:Antagonists